


A Lesson in Trust

by eternal_night_owl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_night_owl/pseuds/eternal_night_owl
Summary: As Lithuania and Poland prepare for their upcoming battle with the Teutonic Knights, they must face their fears and learn to rely on one another.





	A Lesson in Trust

Poland watched as Lithuania paced back and forth anxiously, trying to think of a plan. They were preparing to fight the Teutonic Knights very soon, but Poland himself wasn't worried. The Knights might have been strong, but they were also impulsive. Their personification was well known for charging into battle without thinking it through first. The blonde leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head, watching his partner in slight amusement. The brunet was acting like it was his first battle or something. He really needed to learn to relax once in awhile.

"Hey Liet, look at what I can do," called out Poland, as he picked up a book off the table he was sitting at and started spinning it around his finger. He managed to do it for about three whole seconds before losing control and hitting himself in the face.

Lithuania sighed. "Poland, please take this seriously, this is no time for fun and games!"

While clutching his now bruised cheek in his hand, Poland let out a small chuckle. "Relax Liet, we're going to be fine. It's two against one, remember?"

"Maybe so, but the one we're against is not a force to be taken lightly. Their army is powerful, and their personification is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met." Lithuania grimaced, no doubt thinking of those years where the Knights relentlessly tried to force him to convert to Christianity.

"Liet, you totally need to calm down. We're not going to get anywhere if you get all panicky on me."

Lithuania sighed. "You're right, we need to think this through rationally. But, we need to both stay focused on the matter at hand." He gave the Polish man a pointed look.

"Of course I'm right, Liet. Aren't I always?" Poland answered back with a cocky grin, trying to get his partner to loosen up.

Lithuania ignored his comment. "It's just…it's hard, you know? I care for my people so much, I couldn't stand to watch them get killed if I know I can do something about it. Every time I think about fighting the Teutonic Knights, I see our lands being pillaged, my people being murdered before my very eyes. Men, women, even children... This isn't my first battle, Po, and neither is it yours. We both know what happens to those who lose…"

"Liet, you're shaking."

"I-I am?"

"Here, sit down." Poland got up from his seat and forced Lithuania into the chair next to him. The taller man could so easily let himself fall into a panic during stressful situations, Poland had soon figured out. Their alliance was still fairly new, but something about the nervous country fascinated the Polish man. He remembered before they met, when his former advisors would warn him about strangers- how they would take advantage of him without a second thought if he let them get too close. Their warnings scared him, but he was glad he had given Lithuania a chance, regardless. It was so much better having another country around to talk to.

Poland smiled, laid the brunet's head in his lap, and started stroking his hair, a tactic he had used several times in the past. It was a tactic proven to be fairly successful. Lithuania's cheeks turned red as he mumbled under his breath that such contact wasn't appropriate, but Poland could feel his body relax despite his protests.

"Now listen here Liet, you are a totally fantastic fighter, and unlike that brute, you actually have a brain in your head. Not to mention that you've got me, of course." Poland grinned. "So don't worry so much, we'll totally kick his ass so hard his dad will feel it!"

"That's impossible, Poland. Germania is dead," Lithuania reminded the blonde.

Poland rolled his eyes. As awesome as his ally was, he had the sense of humor of a wet blanket.

"I didn't mean he'd  _literally_  feel it Liet," Poland sighed. "It was supposed to be a joke."

"Oh," Lithuania blushed. "Sorry."

"Anyway," Poland started, getting back to the issue at hand, "We don't have to worry so much, because the Teutonic Knights know that we haven't been allies for very long, so they will probably try to pick us off separately. And if I know anything about the Knights, they will be cocky enough to think their plan will go off without a hitch and the battle will be an easy win for them. So when we show up, your army beside mine, completely and totally united, we'll blindside them!"

Lithuania's eyes widened a little in realization. "Hey, you know you're probably right about that. They'll probably try to separate us from each other."

"Exactly!" Poland agreed. "So, as long as we stay together it will be two against one, and we'll totally come out on top!"

"Actually, that gives me an idea," said Lithuania. "What if we did split up, just like they'll want us to?"

"...Where are you going with this, Liet?" Poland narrowed his eyes.

"It will be just a ruse," Lithuania explained. "If the Teutonic Knights get the upper hand on us, one of us could pretend to retreat, and abandon the other and their army. The Teutonic Knights will lay down their guard, and when they least expect it, the one who retreated will attack them from behind, ensuring our victory."

Poland looked back at the brunet with wide, surprised eyes. "Wow, Liet, I never expected you to come up with something so… devious. That plan of yours just might work."

Lithuania blushed at the complement. "Well, I… I normally wouldn't approve of doing something so underhanded… but our people's lives are in danger if we don't win, and we can't guarantee that the Knights won't try to pull any tricks on us. So, I think it's better to be safe than sorry."

Poland continued to grin at his partner. It seemed like his way of thinking was finally starting to rub off on the brunet.

"Of course, we'll need to get approval from the king and my grand duke first before we put the plan into action." Lithuania added.

"True," Poland agreed. "I don't think they'll have an issue with it, though. We can ask to meet with them later tonight."

"Alright," smiled Lithuania. "Sounds like a plan."

***

As the two nations recited their plan to their leaders, they both listened intently to their ideas, and remained silent until they were finished.

"Well," started Vytautas, Lithuania's grand duke, "I like it. I think this could bring down the Teutonic Knights for good. You were the one who came up with this, Lithuania?"

"Well, Poland did help me a bit, but yes."

"Excellent job, I knew I always liked you." he grinned. Lithuania blushed.

Wladyslaw, Poland's king, nodded in approval. "I agree, this plan could potentially win us not only the battle, but the war as well. But," he added "We must be careful about this, there are many things that can go wrong in the heat of battle, and this sounds particularly risky. Have you two discussed who will be the one to fake retreat?"

"Well," Lithuania began. "We thought it would be best to talk it out with you two before discussing the details."

"I think Lithuania and our army should be the one who fakes retreat," stated Vytautas. "He was the one who came up with the plan, not to mention that our army is bigger and Lithuania here is the better fighter of the two, so we stand the better chance of ambushing and defeating the Knights."

"Hey! I'm like a totally awesome fighter! Me and my army could easily save yours any day…"

"Poland, that's enough," warned the king, glaring at the blond nation. Knowing that his king would not tolerate anymore backtalk, he reluctantly kept his mouth closed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Hmph," he glared at the grand duke.

The Polish king looked at his country wearily for a second before responding. "I'm not sure if that's the best idea, Vytautas. Like you mentioned, our army isn't as big as yours, so if for some reason you were unable to get to us in time, we would be decimated."

"Trust me, your Highness. We will be back in time, I promise you. Lithuania is one of the most dependable people I have ever met."

"I don't question Lithuania's capabilities, you know that. But it is still risky…"

The Grand Duke looked the king straight in the eye. "This is the only way to win the war. The attacks from the Teutonic Knights have taken their toll on our people and our land. This is the best choice for us all."

The king let out a sigh. "Poland, Lithuania, what do you two think?"

The brunet gave his partner a hesitant look. "I'm okay with it as long as Poland is, your Highness."

"And you?" the king asked, turning to his nation.

Poland looked back at the three people staring at him, waiting for his decision. If he was being honest with himself, the idea of being left alone on the battlefield, even if it was only temporary, filled him with dread. He cared about Lithuania, loved him even, and he did trust him… but his former advisors' voice replayed in his mind at the thought of putting his life in the hands of someone else. _"Trusting another country, opening up to them and letting them into your heart, is like drinking poison. Nations are only out for themselves, and they will betray you in a heartbeat if they can gain something from it."_

He knew they were wrong, at least about Lithuania. He was the kindest, most loyal person he had ever met. His old advisors refused to trust anyone, never willing to take that risk, even at the expense of gaining allies. He knew this, but still, he couldn't completely disregard their warnings.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered. "Can I have a while to think it over?"

The grand duke let out a sigh. "We need to start preparing now! The Knights will be attacking any day…"

"B-but!" he protested. He turned to his king and gave him a pleading look, hoping to buy some time.

"You will have until tomorrow morning to decide. Otherwise, we will go on with the plan," the king offered.

Poland let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

***

It was now nighttime, and Poland was still trying to decide the best course of action. He was sitting at a small wooden table that was only a few feet away from the bed he and Lithuania shared, drawing a picture of his favorite mythical creature, the phoenix. Drawing was a form of escape for him, a way he could shut out the world and concentrate on one specific task that he had complete control over.

"Are you still awake?" called a quiet voice from behind him. Lithuania was sitting up in bed, trying to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Did the candle light wake you up?" Poland asked. Lithuania smiled and shook his head.

"No more than the last hundred times." They both chuckled at the statement. It was no secret Poland wasn't one to subscribe to the whole "sleep at night, work during the day" idea everyone else did.

Lithuania moved over to sit beside his partner. "Are you still thinking about the battle?"

"Yeah," Poland sighed. "I don't know what to do. If I back out, our bosses will totally never let me hear the end of it. I don't want to disappoint them, but...I'm afraid, Liet."

Lithuania looked back in concern. "What are you afraid of, Po? Don't worry about me not getting there on time, I will make sure nothing bad happens to you."

Poland looked down at his picture, unable to make eye contact with the brunet. "It's just...no, nevermind, it's stupid."

"What is it, Poland? You can tell me anything, you know. I promise I won't think it's stupid."

"Well," Poland started. "What if you, y'know...accidentally forgot to come back at all?"

Lithuania widened his eyes. "Poland… I would never abandon you. I swore on my honor that I would stay and fight by your side, as your partner. I would never go back on such a promise."

Poland felt his cheeks getting warm. "I-It's not that I don't trust you, Liet, it's just that… nations betray each other every day, at least that's what I've always been told, and… I don't want you to leave me."

"Oh Poland," Lithuania's expression immediately softened, and he sat up to embrace the blond. "That will never happen, I promise you. I will stand by your side as long as you stand by mine."

"Really? Even though I get distracted sometimes and wake you up at night and your people could get hurt and die…"

"Yes, really. I love my people, and I want them to be safe. But they want this, Poland. They want to be free as much as we want it, maybe even more. Besides, what sort of example would I be setting to them if I betrayed the one I swore my life to?"

Poland lifted his head to meet the Lithuanian's blue-green eyes, and saw nothing but kindness and sincerity. He felt his chest grow warm the same way it did whenever be looked at the brunet.

"Here," the Lithuanian stood up and grabbed something from under his pillow. It was a tiny yet thick book that felt heavier than it looked. Poland opened it and flipped through it, noticing familiar handwriting on the yellowed, worn down pages. The book itself also looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't quite place where from. He looked up at the brunet in question.

"This was the first book I ever received. You gave it to me as a gift when we first formed our alliance. You helped me learn how to read and write with it," he let out a small laugh and pointed to a messy looking scribble. "My handwriting wasn't the best back then."

Poland looked back at the Lithuanian in surprise. "I completely forgot about this! I can't believe you kept this thing."

"Of course I did," Lithuania smiled. "I wouldn't get rid of it for the world." They both looked back at each other, a slight blush on both nations' cheeks. Lithuania then grabbed the Polish man's hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"If you don't want to go through with our plan, that's fine, we can find another way. I'll even be the one to tell the king and grand duke. But I just wanted to let you know that you have me, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Soaking in Lithuania's presence, and feeling the weight of the book in his hands, Poland gathered up his courage and decided to take a chance by putting his trust in him.

"No, our plan is good and I think we should do it. We are partners, and I trust your judgment. I think, together, we can defeat the Teutonic Knights once and for all."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"Yes," Poland grinned. "I'm sure."

***

It was now a few days later, and Poland and Lithuania were in the heat of battle and losing fast. The constant onslaught of soldiers continued to come after the two nations, and they were both covered in cuts and bruises. They had lost a significant portion of their men, and were desperately trying to keep from losing anymore. Poland saw a soldier come from the side, sword raised above his head, and quickly blocked the attack, stabbing the man so he fell to the ground. He wiped his brow and was unsurprised to see blood.

Before Poland even got a chance to take a breath, he heard Lithuania scream, "Watch out Poland!" The blond turned around, and sure enough another soldier was trying to attack him from behind. As fast as he could, he turned his horse around and slashed out at his attacker, causing him to hesitate for a second, before stabbing him directly in the chest.

Poland took a deep breath, knowing that he and Lithuania had to enact his plan now to keep anymore of their soldiers from dying. After checking his surroundings to make sure he was not about to be immediately attacked again, he made eye contact with Lithuania and gave him the signal to retreat.

After noticing the signal, Lithuania gave the Polish man a nod, and yelled at his men to retreat. As the Lithuanian army ran off the battlefield, leaving their Polish allies behind, there was much confusion and fearful shouting from Poland's soldiers.

"Wait!"

"Hey, you!"

"Come back, cowards! Don't leave us here!"

In the end, Poland and his king decided to keep all of their soldiers aside from a few high-ranking individuals in the dark about the plan, so the retreat would seem more realistic to the Teutonic Knights. Though Poland was starting to question his decision now, hearing the anger and fear in their voices.

"Haha, your friend ran off on you." Right on cue, the personification of the Teutonic Knights let out a mocking laugh. He sauntered off to the other side of the battlefield, until he was a few feet in front of the Polish man. "Too bad for him, my people are after him. Now drop your sword and I'll send you to him." The Knight lifted his own sword and pointed it at Poland.

Despite himself, Poland felt a tightness in his chest. He knew Lithuania was a strong fighter, but he still worried for his safety, as well as his own. Even if the Teutonic Knights didn't seriously hurt him, what if they distracted him long enough to where Liet was too late to save him?

The Polish man did his best to put these worries aside and looked straight at his enemy.

"God, you're like a total big mouth! I can handle this myself…"

"I SAID DROP YOUR SWORD!" the personification screamed out, making Poland jump back a bit despite himself. "DROP IT, SWINE!"

Reluctantly, the blond let his sword fall to the ground, dropped to his knees, and held up his hands in surrender.

"Haha, what's this?" the Knight sneered. "I didn't think you'd be this smart."

The Polish man kept his eyes narrowed to the ground, refusing to look up. God, he hated this! He hated surrendering, especially to that obnoxious man, even if he was faking it. It was completely and utterly humiliating.

"Get along with your buddy with that stupid face on the other side," the personification mocked, raising his sword above his head. "See ya."

The nation started to swing his sword down on the blond's head. Poland held his breath and closed his eyes, willing himself to stay strong.  _Come on, Liet,_  he thought.  _This is your cue to step up…_

And just like that, he heard Lithuania crash into his would-be executioner. Poland opened his eyes and saw his beautiful, totally amazing partner holding a knife to the enemy's throat.

"You're totally late," the Polish man teased his partner, taking immense joy in watching the Teutonic Knight squirm.

"Wh- D-didn't you run away?" he spluttered out. Then suddenly, realization came over his face. "C-could it be that you...pretended to run away?"

"This is the battlefield! You should have been alert no matter how much you appeared to have the upper hand!" Lithuania exclaimed. "Have you been so blinded by desire and lost what it takes to be knights?"

"W-what are you- let go of me!" exclaimed the Teutonic Knight.

"Do you surrender?" Lithuania asked. The personification opened his mouth, most likely to tell the brunet to take his surrender and shove it up where the sun doesn't shine, when a bone chilling scream could be heard from behind. The Knight turned around and watched as one of his soldiers, who couldn't have been more than sixteen, had a sword rammed through his chest by a Lithuanian soldier and fell to his knees, vomiting blood. Both the Knight and Lithuania paled at the gory scene, and even Poland felt a little sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, I surrender," the personification mumbled. Lithuania let go of the other nation, but kept his weapon raised just in case he decided to attack again. The personification turned towards his adversaries.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot. We will be back, and you will wish you never messed with the Teutonic Knights!" he exclaimed. "That little trick of yours will not work a second time."

"Oh please," Poland snorted. "We could throw a blanket over your head and trick you into believing it was night." It might have just been his imagination, but Poland could've sworn he heard Lithuania let out a snort.

The Knight smirked. "You're Poland, right? I remember you from when we were kids. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a girl. I see that not much has changed." The personification looked the blond up and down. "Hell, you're even playing the role of damsel in distress now. And to a pagan no less!" The Knight gestured to Lithuania, who visibly bristled.

"Oh, will you shut up about that already! He's not even pagan anymore." Poland exclaimed. "You don't even care about that, you just want an excuse to take our land! Well guess what, you ain't getting it!"

The smirk on the Knight's face turned to a scowl.

"We'll see about that when you two become my underlings!" the personification exclaimed. He turned around and started to retreat when he turned back and looked Poland straight in the eye.

"It was a mistake allying yourself with a heathen. When you become mine, I will not forget that." And with that, he took off.

Lithuania and Poland continued to stare out at the horizon, watching the nation and his army retreat, and making sure they didn't do...well, exactly what they did to them. Once they were sure the Knights were gone for good, the two nations met each other's eyes.

"We really did it, didn't we?" Lithuania asked.

"Yeah, we really did. We won!" the little blond nation was unable to keep the grin off of his face. The brunet gave him a breathtaking smile in return and Poland felt like his heart was about to explode.

Lithuania took his partner's hands into his, rubbing circles into his palm with his thumb. "I'm so sorry I was late, Po. I would have gotten back sooner if we hadn't run into more soldiers."

"Well, Liet," Poland responded, a smirk evident in his tone, "I suppose I can forgive you this time, since you did save my life and junk. But, you're totally going to have to make it up to me later tonight. Y'know, when we're  _alone_."

Lithuania's cheeks turned bright red at the suggestion. "I-I suppose that can be arranged."

And so, they both started to make their way back home, Lithuania relieved that he was able to save his partner in time, and Poland knowing that just because he was a nation, didn't mean he had to be alone.

* * *


End file.
